Seikon no Qwaser- Chisso's Purge
by Xa Killar
Summary: This is a story about a man named Darin who is the qwaser of nitrogen and is mad at the world. As it says in the title, Chisso's purge, he will go on a killing rampage all throughout the story. The question is; Who will help him and who will get in his way?
1. The intro

**Hey you guys and gals. It's XaKillar with a story called Seikon no Qwaser- Chisso's purge. This is the introduction of the main characters and you may send me an OC if you'd like to see them in the story. Please follow may same OC style so that it will be easier for me to get an understanding of your character. Thanks :D**

**Name:** Darin Geyser A.K.A Chisso the freezer

**Gender: **Male

**Age: **18

**Height: **5'9"

**Qwaser Power: **Nitrogen

**Eyes: **Has grey eyes with white in the middle that is in the shape of a lightning bolt

**Hair: **Has spiky black hair that has a few streaks of white in it.

**Appearance: **Wears an all white trench coat open with a black undershirt and white pants. He wears black boots that has a knife in each boot and he also has some knives in his trench coat.

**Personality: **Is always in a serious mode and isn't afraid to kill anyone, male or female. Isn't really the social type but when he needs to talk he does.

**Wow that was short… If you have any OC's that you would like for me to use leave me a message**

**Fav, Follow, Review**

**:D**


	2. Chapter 1: The duo of destruction

**Hey you guys and gals... This is the first chapter so I hope you all enjoy :D**

"I don't know why these people are always looking at me." Darin said to himself looking at the class in the back seat.

"Hey you.." A black haired guy that was sitting next to Darin said. "What is wrong with you?"

As Darin looked at him, he could feel all of this energy flowing around him.

"Don't talk to me..." Darin replied, with a blank expression on my face

"Well i'm sorry!" The boy replied in a smart and agitated way. "But if you wanna be left out and miserable all your life, Fine By M-"

Before he could finish, Darin interrupted him.

"Die..." Darin whispered.

"What?!" The boy replied "Di-"

Before he could finish, Darin pointed at the boy and almost instantly the boy fell down out of his seat; dead.

"Hey!" The teacher exclaimed. "Whats going on back there?!"

The entire class turns and looks at the back of the class with all eyes on Darin.

"Well." The teacher said. "Explain your self."

Darin looks around at everyone and stands up.

"Stop looking at me.." Darin replied holding up his arms.

Once he did that the class begins to laugh but then all of a sudden all there is is silence and thumps of people hitting the ground. Well, all but two people; the boy that was already dead and someone that was standing up and facing Darin.

"Hmph." The boy said. "So your Chisso, the freezer."

After a slight pause, Darin replies.

"Yea." Darin replied. "That's what I've been called. By my dead father at least. Can i ask who you are?"

"You should already know who I am." The boy replied.

"How should i know who you are?" Darin asked.

"When you stood up." The boy replied. "Did you feel a slight pressure in the air?"

Darin replied nodding in confirmation.

"Then you should already know who i am." The boy replied.

"Yea i do." Darin replied. "How are you... Oxygen or should i say Yuu."

"Hmph." Yuu replied. "I'm good, now that I've just met my partner."

"Is that what you think?" Darin replied.

"No." Yuu replied. "That's what i know."

"I like this guy." Darin said in his head, walking towards Oxygen.

"So be it; Partner." Darin said, with a smile edging from his face and holding out his hand.

Yuu nods and shakes Darin's hand.

"So.." Yuu begins. "Tell me about yourself."

"Hmph.." Darin replies smirking. "All you need to know is that you might be one of the last people i kill."

**Well that's it.. I hope you all enjoyed and there is more on the way**

**Fav, Follow, Review**

**P.S: You may also leave an OC and i will try to use your character**

**:D**


	3. Chapter 2: A new face

**Hey you guys and gals... Hope you all enjoy**

As Darin and Yuu make their way outside of the school, killing a few of the police officers wandering inside of the school, they soon realize that someone is following them.

"Yuu?" Darin asked...

"I already see him" Yuu replied, getting ready to turn around and kill the guy.

"I wouldn't try that if i was you." The unknown man said, walking closer to Yuu, "Oxygen."

Yuu looks astonished as he turns to face the man.

"How do you know that?" Yuu asked, holding his hand in a fist.

"That is a very good question." The man replied smirking. "But the real question is, how come I am still alive. Isn't that what you two are thinking?"

"Hmph." Darin replied. "Who are you anyways?"

The man, who was about 5'10", has short black spiky hair, has grey eyes with red in the middle, wearing a white lab coat with black streaks all around it and has a red undershirt with black pants and black shoes. He stops walking towards them and stands there smiling.

"It's about time you asked who I was." The man replied. "My name is Kanzo."

"Wait!" Darin replied. "Your Arumi (aluminum)?!"

"Yep." Kanzo replied smirking.

"Then what are you doing here?" Yuu asked.

"I came to join you two." Kanzo replied, walking towards Yuu and Darin.

Darin and Yuu look at each other.

"The bigger the better." Darin said to Yuu so only he could here him. "Let's let him join us."

"Hmph." Yuu replied "Fine. But first I need to see what he's made of."

Darin nods and then Yuu looks at Kanzo.

"You ready for this, Arumi." Yuu said.

"I'm ready for anything." Kanzo replied, holding his hands open.

"Let's Go!" Yuu exclaimed, rushing towards Kanzo with the air around him circling around his fist.

"Bring It!" Kanzo replied, also rushing towards Yuu with an aluminum shield in front of him.

Yuu jumps in the air and comes down on Kanzo with his fist in front of him ready to punch Kanzo into the earth. Kanzo then sets his feet and holds his shield up to stop the attack. When he does this, aluminum starts to come off of the bottom of the shield and into the ground so the shield can take the hit. When they collide, the area around them rumbles and the dirt on the ground is blasted up. Once the dust cleared up, both Yuu and Kanzo are on the ground, a few feet apart.

"Hmph." Yuu said. "You've got some power to you."

"You too." Kanzo replied. "But I haven't even gotten serious yet." Kanzo then stands up and starts to smirk while his eyes turn completely grey with a red outline around his pupil. His hair also now has red streaks in it. Aluminum starts to come from the ground as if it was tentacles that was forming underneath him.

"Oh." Yuu said. "So we're playing on level four now huh? Fine by me."

Yuu's eyes start to turn completely green and the air around him starts to circle around him. The ground below them is now becoming a big crater due to all of their power.

"Shall I show you what I can do?" Kanzo said, with an evil smirk on his face.

Yuu looks up at Kanzo and smiles while he starts to go back to his normal state.

"Nah." Yuu replied. "I've seen enough. Darin he's cool."

"Okay." Darin replied while Kanzo goes back to his normal state. "So are you guys ready to move on?"

"Yea." Yuu replied.

"But where are we going?" Kanzo interrupted while Yuu glares at him.

"To my house." Darin replied with a smirk.

"Why?" Yuu asked.

"I've got a little cleaning I've got to do before we leave." Darin replied.

"Where exactly will we be going?" Kanzo asked.

"Hmph." Darin replied. "Thats a good question."

The three of them start to walk away to head to Darin's house then out of no where someone walks in front of them from out of some trees.

"Who are-" Darin starts.

Darin is interrupted by the girl who then holds her hands up and the three guys are knocked out, not knowing what just happened.

"Hmph." The girl said smiling. "I thought you guys were better than this."

**Hope you all enjoyed**

**Fav, Follow, Review**

**:D**


	4. Chapter 3: Home of the Apostles

**Chapter 3... Let's Go**

"Where am I?" Darin said in his head as he looked into nothing but the darkness that was around him.

Darin tries to move around and get up but he's tied down and can't move.

"What is this?!" Darin said out loud

"Oh so you're awake." A male voice said. "Time to go back to sleep."

Once the man said that, Darin was once again knocked out by an unknown source.

"So where are we taking these guys again?" A man said.

"Stop asking questions and just drive." A female voice said. "I will tell you where to turn at."

"Well you don't have to be so mean about-" The man started.

"Do you want to die today?" The women asked. "Like, really? Cause I will kill you with no problem. I don't even care what my boss says."

The man pauses for a moment.

"Whatever you say, Ms. Carbon."

Carbon pauses.

"When we get to our location." Carbon starts and then leans in closer to the mans ear.

"I'm gonna cut your balls off and make you eat them. Then I'll slit your throat while i watch you bleed out."

She kisses him on the cheek.

"Enjoy this ride while it lasts." Carbon said as she laughs.

"This lady is crazy." Yuu said in his head. "I like it."

A few hours later has passed and then they come to a complete stop. Darin, Yuu, and Kanzo are thrown out of the car and onto the ground.

"Ouch!" The three of them exclaimed.

"Time to get out." Kanzo said as he made an aluminum knife to cut the rope that was around his hands and he takes the mask that was on his head off.

"Yea you're right." Yuu and Darin said.

Yuu uses the air around him to slice the rope that was on him, take the mask off of his head, and to stand himself up. Darin uses the nitrogen around him to freeze the rope and he breaks it by setting his hands on the ground. Then he has the mask ripped off of his face by the nitrogen that was coming in through the holes in the mask and he pushes the nitrogen forward to remove it. Then he is lifted in the air by a "nitrogen cloud" and then stands up on it and is set down from it on the ground.

"Show offs." Kanzo said as he stands up.

"Hmph." Darin says.

"So where are we." Yuu said. "And who are you people?!"

They all look at the people who were standing there just looking at them as if they were waiting for someone.

"Well hello there boys." Carbon said as she steps towards them through the crowd. "Glad to see you all finally got out. Was it too hard for you?"

Carbon smiles as she looks at the three guys.

"Bitch!" Yuu said. "Where the fuck have you taken us?!"

"Whoa." Carbon said as she chuckles. "Whats with the harsh words?"

Carbon starts to walk towards Yuu, smiling.

"Hmph." Yuu said. "I don't even-"

Yuu stops talking because he feels a sharp pain under his right eye as if he was cut by something. Blood starts to drip down his face and everyone is looking at Yuu while this happens.

"Well then." Yuu said. "It's great to meet you, Carbon."

Carbon smirks.

"You too oxygen." Carbon replied. "Hope I didn't cut you too bad."

Yuu wipes the blood off his face and then walks to carbon and squeezes her left boob with his bloody hand.

"Ughhh." Carbon said in a very pleasing way and begins to blush.

"Hope I didn't squeeze you too hard." Yuu said as he smiles and looks Carbon dead in her eyes. "So why are we here?"

Yuu squeezes a little harder and starts to move his hands more.

"Ughhhh.." Carbon said, a little bit out of breath. "Fuck you oxygen."

"Shall I use my other hand then." Yuu whispered in her ear as he squeezed and moved a little harder.

"Ughhhh. Oh my-" Carbon said, gasping for air due to all of the pleasure she was feeling. "Fine I'll tell you. You're here to meet with the adepts highest authority; the Apostles."

Yuu goes a little harder and now has added his other hand and has lifted Carbon up with the air around her.

"Why!" Yuu exclaimed.

Carbon now is quiet due to all of the pleasure and can't really speak but she mumbles.

"I don't know." Carbon mumbled, completely out of breath.

"Hmph." Yuu said as he let's her go and she is gently set on the ground by the air.

The people that were watching are all mumbling amongst themselves trying to figure out how Yuu just did that.

"Yo." Darin said. "I was gonna do the same thing man."

Yuu and Darin start to chuckle.

"Welcome!" A man said that was about 5'11, wore a half golden mask, black pants, black shoes, and a golden shirt. He was standing behind a stand at the top of a pillar. "Welcome to the home of the apostles!"

**Hope you all enjoyed**

**Fav, Follow, Review**

**:D**


	5. Chapter 4: Gold, Leader of the Apostles

**Chapter 4... Here we go!**

"Who are you?" Darin asked the man standing on the pillar.

"Hmph." The man says as he jumps down from the pillar. "I, am gold, leader of the twelve apostles."

"Hmph." Yuu said as he walks toward him. "I've heard of you gold."

"You have haven't you Yuu." Gold replied. "Well then you should know what I'm capable of."

"Yea I do." Yuu said. "But do you know what I'm capable of?"

Yuu and Gold smirk.

"Well then Gold." Kanzo started.

"Why are we here?" Darin interrupted.

Gold then turns his attention to Darin.

"So you're the main attraction." Gold said. "Chisso the Freezer."

"I wouldn't say that." Darin starts.

"But you are." Gold said. "Compared to these guys that you're with, you're a god."

"Hmph." Kanzo said. "If that's what you think."

"Oh yes." Gold said. "The mikuru of the group, Arumi."

"What the fuck did you say!?" Kanzo says as he starts to walk towards gold, ready to fight.

Darin holds out his arm to stop Kanzo from going any further.

"No Kanzo." Darin said. "Wouldn't want you to live up to your name that gold just gave you."

Kanzo glares at Darin as he backs up.

"You never did answer my question gold." Darin said. "Why are we here?"

"I almost forgot about that question." Gold replied. "You're here to join us."

"Join you?" Yuu asked. "But why us? And for what reason are we going to be joining you?"

"Hmm." Gold replied, looking at Carbon who was still lost in pleasure. "I've brought you three here specifically because we need you three for the war that is soon to come. Really I only wanted Yuu and Darin but since Arumi was with you two, he will have to come with."

Gold smirks and looks at Kanzo.

"And be our mikuru." Gold said as he walks over to Carbon.

Kanzo makes an aluminum dagger in his hand.

"I'm gonna kill him..." Kanzo said as Darin once again holds him back. "Wow Yuu. Who knew you could do this to one of my favorite female qwasers. I'm impressed." Gold said.

Carbon then starts to get up. She looks like she just had sex three times in a row, non stop.

"Yes I'm very impressed." Gold said as he smiled at Carbon. "So how was it?"

Carbon starts to blush and then walks away angry and embarrassed.

"I think she likes you Yuu." Gold said smirking.

Yuu watches Carbon as she walks away and he begins to smile.

"Cool." Yuu said. "So how do we join."

Darin and Kanzo both nod in agreement.

"Well it looks like all of you are agreeing to it." Gold said. "Then fight one of the apostles that are here to join me tonight."

Then out of no where, five people coming walking out of the darkness.

"You may choose from my five strongest ones." Gold said.

"I wanna fight you gold." Darin said as he steps forward to face him.

"Well that's an interesting request." Gold said.

"Yea, me too." Kanzo said as he throws his aluminum dagger past golds face, almost cutting him.

"I do as well." Yuu said.

"Hmm." Gold said, telling the five people to leave by waving his hand. "So it's a handicap fight I see."

"No it's not." Darin said.

"We're gonna fight you one on one each." Yuu finished.

"So who do you want to fight you first?" Kanzo asked.

"You." Gold replied. "I wanna fight the one that risked his life a few minutes ago."

Gold starts to walk towards Kanzo smirking. Darin and Yuu jump out of the way.

"Fine then." Kanzo said as he starts to walk towards Gold. "I'm gonna wipe that smirk off your face!"

"Good luck with that." Gold replied smirking and continued walking towards Kanzo.

"Who do you think will win?" Yuu asked Darin.

"Gold." Darin replied, not changing his facial expression or looking at Yuu

"Wow.." Yuu said looking around for Carbon. "Hope he won't die."

Gold then stops walking and begins to laugh.

"Darin." Gold said. "Tell this boy that he can't beat me."

"Hmph." Darin replied with a straight face. "No need for me to tell him. Why don't you just show him."

"Hmph." Gold replied. "You said it."

**Hope you all enjoyed**

**Fav, Follow, Review**

**:D**


	6. Chapter 5: The battle begins

**Lets just begin**

"This dude is gonna die." Yuu told Darin as the fight was beginning to begin.

"I won't let it happen." Darin replied.

"So are we gonna fight or are you just gonna stand there?" Gold said to Kanzo in a smart and cocky way.

"Fuck you Gold." Kanzo said. "I guess I'm gonna have to go all out on you.

"Hmmm." Gold replied as if he was interested.

"Let me show you the power of aluminum." Kanzo replied.

"He's about to go level 4." Yuu whispered to Darin.

"Yea, I know." Darin replied, still focused in on the fight.

Kanzo starts to smirk while his eyes turn completely grey with a red outline around his pupil. His hair also now has red streaks in it. Aluminum starts to come from the ground as if it was tentacles that was forming underneath him.

"Ohh-" Gold starts before he is interrupted by a strong punch to the face by Kanzo.

Gold continues to stand, in his same spot when Kanzo punched him but his face is turned due to the impact.

"Okay then." Gold said. "I felt that one... My turn."

Gold looks Kanzo dead in his eyes while he pushes Kanzo back with his power(somehow) and Kanzo goes flying into a wall. Before he collides with the wall, aluminum surrounds him giving him a little cushion before he takes impact. He then falls down on his knees and hands.

"Damn you Gold." Kanzo said.

"Hmph." Gold said. "You finished yet."

Kanzo looks up at Gold with the face of determination.

"... Never!" Kanzo exclaimed as he uses aluminum to make a fist that punched gold into a nearby wall, with him still standing.

"Ouch!" Gold exclaimed. "Now you're gonna die."

"Uh oh." Darin said as he then holds his hands open. "It's almost time for me to step in."

Gold then jumps in the air with a seven inch dagger in his hand and is getting ready to kill Kanzo who is now back in his normal state still on the ground.

"I don't think so." Darin said.

When Gold gets within about one foot from Kanzo, a frozen wall of nitrogen forms that stops Gold from going any further and also pushes him back,

"You won't be killing any of my teammates." Darin said as he and Yuu jump down to Kanzo's side.

"Is that so." Gold said as he stands up. "Then I guess I'll have to kill you."

"Hmph." Darin replied. "Good luck trying."

"Because you'll have to go through me." Yuu said as he stepped in front of Darin. "Get Kanzo in a safe area, I'll take it from here."

"I'm fine." Kanzo as he slowly stood. "But he's pretty strong."

"Yea I know." Yuu replied. "But you're not as strong... As ME!"

The air around Yuu swirls around him as if it was a mini tornado. The area around them begins to become extremely windy and the sky turns dark. The scar that carbon gave him begins to disappear and his hair begins to get longer.

"Level five I see." Darin said in his head.

"Now then." Gold said. "This will be a real fight!"

Kanzo and Darin jump out of the way and onto a nearby pillar, away from the crossfire.

"Shut up Gold!" Yuu said with a blank expression on his face.

Out of no where, Gold is punched in the face by Yuu who had somehow ran over towards Gold in the blink of an eye. Gold is punched into the pillar that he stood on earlier and makes a pretty big crater in it. Gold falls down onto the ground and spits out a little bit of blood.

"Hmph." Gold said as he spat out some more blood. "That all you-"

Gold is interrupted by a kick in the face, which kicked him up into the air, from Yuu who once again moved extremely fast. Yuu then holds him in the air with the air around Gold.

"I said shut up!" Yuu exclaimed as he continually punched the defenseless Gold in the face.

"Okay." Gold said a little out of breath. "I'm tired of this shit."

Yuu tries to punch Gold again but somehow Gold is able to catch it. Gold then throws Yuu into one of the pillars in the area with one hand, laughing while he did so.

"My turn." Gold chuckled.

Gold then ends up behind Yuu and stabs him in his side with a foot long dagger (yes a dagger). Blood then begins to leak out of Yuu as Gold pulls out the dagger and throws Yuu towards Carbon who was witnessing all of this happening along with everyone else.

"Oh no." Carbon said as she drags Yuu into the crowd. "Damnit, how am I gonna heal him."

"Gold you son of a bitch!" Darin exclaimed as he hopped down to the "battlefield". "I told you no killing!"

"Is he dead?" Gold chuckled. "He's in his lover's hands now."

"Gold I'm fucking tired of you." Darin said with a straight and serious face. "My turn now."

Darin then takes off his trench coat and throws it in the air and has it drift over to Kanzo by using the nitrogen in the air.

"Shall we begin, Chisso the freezer?" Gold said in a cocky way as he bowed.

"Yes, we shall." Darin replied as he also bowed and responded in a cocky way.

**Hope you all enjoyed**

**Fav, Follow, Review**

**:D**


End file.
